In some inkjet printers, a media wide arrangement of stationary printheads is used to print on paper or other print media moving past the printheads. Unlike scanning printheads, there is no scan axis along which these stationary page wide array (PWA) printheads may be moved to a service station. Thus, another technique is needed to bring the PWA printheads and the service station together.
The same part numbers are used to designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.